Warrior's Way
by signaturesweet
Summary: Sesshomaru has always been a warrior that fights his own way; chooses the battles he wants to get involved in. However there is one type of battle a fighter like him cannot stray from, even if the cost involved Rin's sorrow.
1. Two Lonely Hearts

**Disclamier: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

Sesshomaru stood upon the outskirts of Inuyasha's village, the sun started to rise over the horizon indicating to all that inhabited the land that morning had come. The small ray of light shinned against the demon Lord's face revealing two magenta striped marks on his cheeks and a blue cresent moon adorning his forehead.

He looked upon the village, noticing how men were already at work out in the fields, and woman were rushing children out to do chores. The stench of sweat, soil, blood, and fish was always something he detested during his first few visits at the wretched place. Although, it was something he just had to get used to.

His secret vistits had become more frequent through out the past couple of months, the reason being just walked out of a small hut with an old priestess.

The demon prince looked to the young girl as she followed her caretaker along the village, there strength filled for the hard working day that was to come. She looked well, he thought to himself. Rin had grown some since her seperation from her Lord. He was very saitisfied with the kimono he gave her over a year ago, it served its purpose well.

It had been over two years now since Sesshomaru left Rin in the village, and as he looked back on that day he knew that he couldn't of made a better desicion for the girl.

It was not as if he was happy that the best thing for her lied elsewhere besides in his presence, but if he had to do it all over again he would. If Rin had stayed with him these past two years she would of been faced with the danger that was directed torward him.

The past two years brought nothing but blood and battles for Sesshomaru, more and more demons starting going into battle with each other in order to take control over more land. Him of course, bring one of those demons.

Yet it always seemed that the battles would end up at him, instead of he himself looking for more blood to shed. So many pathetic weak demons have attacked him knowing full well that killing the Western Lord meant taking control of the western lands.

Each weak demon, completely slaughtered by his claws or simply died from his poision. If Rin had stayed she would of had to of been by his side every second, for there was no way Jaken and Au-Un could of protected her from so many attacks.

Sesshomaru was a demon that liked his space, and quiet, he had been that way ever since he could remember. Naturally he would wander off from his companions or now more like companion. Rin was no longer with them and he hadn't seen Au-Un since Rin left him in the forest glad long ago. It wasn't as though Sesshomaru had any use for him now anyway, the dragon probably knew that too.

As Rin and Kaede headed out of view into a village hut Sesshomaru took that as his time to take his leave. Knowing that she was alright satisfied him enough to leave and not return for a few weeks.

Over the past couple of months he made a pretty decent schedule by checking on Rin ever three weeks. Though despite him being able to see her, the fact that she could not see him is what left him dissatisfied.

Yes, he still stuck to the aggreement with the priestess that he would not make his presence known unless he had to. It was he that agreed to it, and even though it was for the best he sometimes had the urge to go and lead a demon to the village just so he could kill it and somehow obtain Rin's attention.

Of course he knew it was a foolish and dangerous thought, what was happening now was for the best. Rin might not of adjusted to well to her new life if she saw him all the time. He wasn't exactly content that Rin was smiling ar everyone but him, but he was content enough that she was even smiling at all. Besides she didn't even know that he was even there, so could he blame her for not smiling at him.

She had not been able to lay eyes on him, nor smile at him since the day she recieved her purple kimono. Even now, he would still leave small gifts every once in a while.

It wasn't an all the time thing, just every once in a while. His last gift was two visits ago when he left her a small china vase for all the flowers he knew she liked to pick. Whether or not she used it he really didn't care as long as she knew it was from him, though he always felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body when he saw her putting his gift to good use.

That warm feeling, he thought, a demon like him should never feel something as good hearted as that. Yet he could not help it, it was the same feeling he got every time she smiled at him. As if her warm smile was enough to melt his cold exterior.

Sesshomaru took his leave form his hiding spot and began crossing the grassy fields to head back to Jaken, if his servant was still alive that is. Who knows, perhaps a demon got to him while he was away though Sesshomaru highly doubted it. Coming to see Rin he knew was extremely dangerous, which is why he always approached the village with his nose fully activated. The first smell of an enemy then he would head as far away from the village as possible.

As Sesshomaru walked along the meadow his eyes caught the mysterious bone eaters well that he had spotted a few times in the past. He had crossed by it a couple of times, but never paided any attention to it, that is until a certain half demon suddenly leaped from it. Sesshomaru looked torward Inuyasha who gave a look of surprise for he didn't expect to see his older brother when he came up from the well.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked calmly, he of course knew the answer, and it was not as though Sesshomaru was going to give him one anyway.

The two brothes held a moment of silence and stared at each other, it was almost funny now to think that a few years ago they would of been trying to kill each other if they met the way they did now.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he kept walking along the field, passing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru always knew that the well had it's own unique secrets, especially if Naraku had to make such a big deal of it before he died. Though as far as the details went he really held no concern for.

"Checking up on her again, huh?" Inuyasha stated, which brought Sesshomaru to a hault.

Over time Inuyasha was able to easily pick up the scent of his brother nearby, he actually found it strange how similar they both were, and he didn't mean by looks. Inuyasha looked into the well, he always came by the well to check and see if perhaps Kagome had returned. Even after nearly three years he still had hope.

"Finding amusement in that well, are you," Sesshomaru stated back. Inuyasha gave him an ugly look and suddenly the word bastard went straight to his mind. He was even sure he may of mumbled it.

Sesshomaru suddenly looked back into the direction of the village, at that very moment Inuyasha's eyes went back to the well.

"Atleast they're safe," Inuyasha said quietly, trying to find some comfort... for the both of them.

"Hmm," was all the answer he got, then watched as his brother left for the direction of the forest. That was it for now, thought Inuyasha. He knew he would be back though, Sesshomaru always came back around every three of so weeks, just as he always returned to the well. Edleast Sesshomaru could see Rin though.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was happy and safe and that was enough to satisfie, but they couldn't see each other and that alone was enough to hurt. Inuyasha looked as Sesshomaru dissapeared into the shadows of the forest.

Deep down Inuyasha knew he was not alone. He was a jerk, yeah, but Inuyasha felt like Sesshomaru was the only one who could understand him at that point. Even if no words were spoken, even if their relationship was still very rocky, the two brothers hearts beat the same lonely tune.

Inuyasha looked to the direction of the village then took one last look to the well. "Who knows," he thought, what mattered now to the two dog brothers was that the girls most precious to them were safe.

Although, perhaps one day those said precious girls would finally return to the safety of Inyasha and Sesshomaru's arms.

Inuyasha walked back to the village, guess they would just have to wait and see.

**Thats it for this chapter, a little sad I will admit but it just shows that since Kagome returned to Inuyasha then there was hope that Rin would do the same and return to Sesshomaru. In my head the creator wanted Kagome's return just forshadowed Rin's future actions. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Ch 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Call to Battle

**AN: This chapter basically summarizes the story. Btw it is really never stated as far as what part of lands Sesshomaru considers his domain besides the Western Lands so this is all made up in my head. Please R&R.**

**Disclamier: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked as he read the letter that was sent to him by a hawk demon. The letter was form his mother, and it was a request that he meet her at their castle. For whatever reason, it was never stated though.

"I regret to inform you my Lord that the Lady has not given me any other information other than to ask that you meet her as soon as you can," stated the hawk demon. He was the personal messenger of the Lady of the castle and looked just as normal as a regular hawk. The only thing that stood out was his enormous size, and his large talons, beak and red eyes.

"Now if you will my Lord, allow me to escort you," he stated as he lowered his back to allow Sesshomaru to get on. Although there was no point, for the demon Lord was already flying off into the direction of the castle. The hawk demon simply looked in a panic, then he spread his wings ready to take flight and follow after him.

"Um...," came a voice and he looked to a strange looking imp demon sulking on the ground.

"Could I possibly have a ride back to the castle?" Jaken asked, sulking his heart out at the thought of being left behind by his Lord.

xxx

Sesshomaru made it to the castle grounds, and reaching the top of the stairs made him think how many times he had been to these stairs in the months that past.

Far too many times for his liking, he thought. As a child he felt trapped in this wretched place those around him called "his home". Once he was old enough to train and go on patrol on the lands below he hardly ever returned.

"Sesshomaru, so you've decided to arrive after all," said his mother as he presented himseld to her gaze.

Sesshomaru noticed a peculiar looking demon beside his mother. The demon for sure looked older then he was, yet not as old to be considered elderly. The stranger was clad in armor along with a helment in his hand. He also held with him a sword, so it was easy to conclude that he was a warrior.

"Sesshomaru I would like you to meet General Chinatsu, he is the general to a demon army over seas," she explained to her son, knowing that just by his hard stare he was curious of the stranger.

"He was also an allie of your father's, perhaps you remember a few of his visits in the past".

"Hmm, cannot say as I do," he answered, their castle was always visited by many Lords and generals throughout the centuries. All seeking to start an alliance with his father, or make an agreement. There were too many visitors to remember.

"I certainly cannot blame him," the Chinatsu said, finally speaking. "The last time I saw you Lord Sesshomaru you were still clinging to mother's milk".

General or not, Sesshomaru still gave him a cold stare for reminding him of his weak infant years.

As the young Dog Lord concluded, he hadn't even said a word to this demon and Sesshomaru already despised him.

"Well, it seems that now you have grown into quit the demon, Lord Sesshomaru," Chinatsu said, not wanting to get on the Dog Lord's bad side, not when Sesshomaru's power meant so much to Chinatsu's future.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru replied, edleast the demon knew who was only general, and who was Lord.

"Explain the purpose of your presence," Sesshomaru said, wanting to get straight to the point. He looked to his mother, but she gave him the I don't know signal. So it would seem neither of them knew as to why the general was there, but they would soon find out.

"Rest assure, my intentions are of importance," he said, his voice holding a serious tone to it. "And it is you, Lord Sesshomaru that I have traveled far to see," he said.

Sesshomaru noticed his mother getting up, she knew that if it really had nothing to do with her then there was no point in listening. A habit given to her son.

"Please my Lady, I would like you to hear as well," Chinatsu said, and the great Lady took her seat on her thrown once again. A certain bored looked plastered her face, for she really wasn't all that interested in what the conversation would be about.

"Lord Sesshomaru, across the great Northern waters rests my own Lord's domain," he started out, "and recently his lands have been terrorized by demon's from other lands". Chinatsu looked down, unsure of Sesshomaru's facial expression, if there even was one. The eyes of his father, he thought.

"Many demons from our lands have fallen, and more land is being taken over," he said with a tint of rage to his voice. "My Lord has fought with bravery and honor, and we have won our fair share of battles. Yet the fighting is leading to a full on war, and my Lord is unsure about his vicotry," he looked to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru even you must know the upsetting feeling when your domain is being overrun," he said, and was only replied with yet another cold stare.

"What does any of this have to do with me," Sesshomaru asked, feeling no sympathy for Chinatsu's so called Lord.

If one does not have the power to rule with an iron fist, then they may as not well not rule at all. A quote said from his own father, one of the few advices Sesshomaru was given that wasn't contradicted once his father's heart was given to that mortal woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru". Chinatsu suddenly got on his knees and started bowing to Sesshomaru which surprised him and his mother.

"I beg of you, please for the sake of the lands I dwell on, please return with me to the North and help us fight off these intruders".

Chinatsu wasn't pleased with the action of begging, but he was desperate. It was an order by his Lord to go and fetch Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He had heard the rumors of Sesshomaru's power increasing that of beyond his fathers.

Since Chinatsu had felt the strong demotic power of the Great Dog General once before, he made it his own personal mission to fetch the late Dog General's heir and see for himself how strong that once nursing pup had become.

There was no mistaking it, the moment he caught the presence of Sesshomaru there was no doubt that that once small infant had grown to be strong. So much stronger then his father, and that fact alone almost made him tremble in fear.

It was difficult for Chinatsu to admit that someone so much younger then him was also so much more stronger as well. Even stonger then his own Lord. Sesshomaru's power will definintly be the key to their victory, that is if he would agree.

Sesshomaru's face held no surprise, he had a feeling that was what the genreal was going to request. Why else would he visit other then to creat an alliance.

"Why should I, it's not my war to fight in," he answered, and Chinatsu gave him a look of dissapointment and surprise. "Please Lord Sesshomaru I beg you to reconsider, the news of your new sword and power has spread to our region, with you on our side we cannot lose," he pleaded out.

"Your father would of jumped to the action of helping an allie," he said, and was met with Sesshomaru's death glare.

"I am not my father," he growled out.

Sesshomaru was tired of every demon telling him he fought like his father, he was an ruthless as his father, he was as strong as his father.

Sesshomaru hated it all, and as a boy he would of done anything to hear those comments. Yet now, after recieving bakuseiga, he stood as his own demon. A powerful demon Lord,now some shadow of a late general.

Sesshomaru's childhood desire to be everything like his father dissapated, just as his desire for tetsusaiga did.

"Sesshomaru," his mother's voice called out, which broke his thoughts.

"Can I have a word with you in private," she said as she motioned for him to follow her to the railing at the far right of the castle. He stood beside her as they both looked off into the clouds.

This is where he practiced his first flight, he remembered his own mother throwing him off the railing when he couldn't get it right the first time. He would of given an angry smug look from the thought, until the woman herself spoke.

"Many demons have attacked in order to obtain your land, have they not," she said, neither one of them looking at each other.

"Nothing but weaklings," he stated, thinking that even she should know that.

"Knowing my son, he probably waits for the battles to come to him," she said with a smile on her lips for she knew she was right. Then suddenly the smile left only to be replaced with a serious look, "He cannot allow that to happen with this battle".

Sesshomaru blinked at her statement, and thought about what she was trying to say.

"Sesshomaru if you decline this offer now, then those very same demons that will soon take control of the Northern lands will surely come for the Western," she looked from the clouds to he son's eyes.

"Even you must know the reason behind their intentions," she said.

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes, and he finally understood. He should of seen it before, while power was important, as was allies. A fact bestowed to a Lord such as him, whether he liked it or not.

The demon's from other regions had attacked the North specifically for the gain of more aid and troops of that land. He did not know if his Western territory was next or not.

Perhaps one specific region had combined itself with the other regions just to attack the West, and if that were to happen then a massive war would start.

Sesshomaru never doubted his power, although the idea of his lands being invaded by so many was not a plesant thought.

"You see now," his mother said, still looking at him. "Destroy the problem now, you won't have to deal with a bigger one in the future".

He despised it when she knew something before he could figure it out.

"The Northern region huh," he thought to himself. It wasn't as if it was half way across the world, but it wasn't exactly a region that would take a short trip to get to.

He would be heading into new territory, new lands that he had not surveyed yet. He would be fighting in all out battles, testing his strength against new opponents.

Perhaps even some strong formidable ones. Perhaps he would be given a good portion of the land in return for his aid, or bring back some troopes to join his own future empire.

Sesshomaru had everything he needed to get his empire started, this war he could partake in might just be the stating chance he needed.

To a human, the thought of war was sad and frightening. Yet to him, a demon, the thought of blood shed, batttle cries, and raging demotic energy actually excited him. This journey to the North would perhaps bring the action he had been desiring for the past recent months.

He had to admit, with Naraku gone, and...especially Rin, his traveling had gone quiet and dull. The many demons attacking him only brought a certain amount of entertainment. Though joining in this war will being him the adventure any fighter would seek for. To prove to every being in the world that he was the most powerful.

Suddenly a certain name in his thoughts brought a hault to his desire to go on the journey. Traveling to the North, and engaging in a war, then returning back.

Sesshomaru knew he wasn't leaving for a few months of battle. The war could perhaps take years, and one simple name brought a pain to his chest knowing his absence would be that long.

"Rin," he thought.

"Good thing you will go and engage this problem now," his mother spoke out, though he did not look at her.

"If you had waited for it to come to you than your land may of surrely suffered," she paused for a moment and waited till he met her eyes.

"As well as that precious girl of yours," she said, and she saw the small twitch of his eye at her comment.

If the girl was able to become more precious to her son then his hunger for power, then the great Lady knew for sure that Rin was the only one that could stop Sesshomaru's journey to the North. It was for the best that he go though.

It was best for Sesshomaru's lands and all that inhabit it that he go and fulfill his duty of being a Lord and a warrior. She knew she had to do some persuading though, and if there was one thing she loved do it was press he son's buttons.

"If war had made it's way here then she might surely get hurt," she paused again to look at Sesshomaru's face and his eyes were looking down.

"Perhaps she might even die," she ended.

At that very moment she heard her son's footsteps walk away and head back to Chinatsu.

The demon general sat on his knees and waited for Sesshomaru's return. When he noticed a pair of black boots in front of him he looked up, his eyes full of hope.

"I have decided to accept your request, I will return with you to the North and partake in the war," Sesshomaru announced to him, and Chinatsu bowed repeadedly at his final answer.

"Your accpetence to my Lord's request is truely appreciated Lord Sesshomaru," he thanked again.

Sesshomaru looked at the demon bowing to him, he may of accepted but things were going to be played by his rules.

"You are to return to your lands and make preperations for my arrival, then in one months time you are to return here along with a ship for my presence," he stated calmly.

Sesshomaru may only be an aid to the Northern Lord. Although, Sesshomaru could already tell he was more powerful then that sad excuss for a Lord, and he would make sure that everyone in that new land knew and saw that. The demons, the generals, the troops, especially the Northern Lord.

"Talon is back," he heard his mother say as she refered to the hawk demon flying straight to them along with Jaken whom was riding the hawk's back.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken cried out as he landed face first in front of Sesshomaru.

"I kept this safe for you," he mentioned as he held up Rin's newest and latest gift.

A new pink kimono, with colorful designs on it.

"Sesshomaru, I never pictured you the type to spoil someone," his mother mocked as she hid her chuckle rather poorly. Sesshomaru gave her a hard stare back, and simply ignored her comment.

"Great Lord and Lady," stated Chinatsu suddenly. "I will be taking my leave now, I have much preperation to do and news to return to my own Lord with. I will be back within one months time just as you requested Lord Sesshomaru," he said as he took his final bow.

"Talon will escort you back," the Lady said, and soon the demon general took flight on the hawk demon's neck as he was flown back to his ship.

Sesshomaru and his mother stared off as Chinatsu dissapeared and Jaken was soon by his Lord's side.

"My Lord what was that all about," he asked.

"I'll explain later, let us take our leave," he said as he grabbed Rin's pink kimono and started walking back down the stairs.

"Oh, and upon your return don't be such a spiteful pup," she called out, looking at him from atop the staircase. Sesshomaru stopped, only she was allowed to use that word around him and actually live...well she and of course Rin if Rin was ever that rude to him.

How was he going to explain his new journey to Rin, he pondered as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"Your dear mother would like to know of her son's safe return, should he even return," she mocked with a smile, she loved to push his buttons it was one of her favorite hobbies.

She heard his infamous "Hmm", but it was not one of rude tone, rather more of an "Understood" tone. Once his presence took to the sky she was left alone to look as he son took flew away to who knows where. Her mind drifted to wonder when she would see her rambunctious pup again.

He had engaged himself in war before, she thought. Yet not one that would last this long, nor that led him this far away. She closed her eyes and let the scent of her only son fill her scenses.

"You better return," she whispered.

**AN: of course Sesshomaru never does go off to war, it is never stated what he does since the manga and anime ended, but I thought him leaving Rin for a few years would make their reunion all the more sweeter. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Idk how some of you feel about Sesshomaru's mother, but I see her as a humerous character though im sure her son means alot to her even if at times she doesn't show it. I love their strange relationship.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and stay alert for ch. 3 coming soon! Please leave a comment is possible.**


	3. Big Relief, Big Brother

**AN: While this story has its serious moment, keep in mind the humor at the end. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

Sesshomaru looked over head to Inuyasha's village, the day was halfway at its end causing the sky to turn a shade of pink and purple. He looked down to the pink kimono in his hand, Rin already had her purple kimono and soon she would have her pink.

He wasn't sure what led him to want to get her another kimono, especially since the one she had now was still in good condition. Although, it had been a while since he had dropped off any gifts, and it had been a few months since he last seen her.

With the time line in place, Sesshomaru was sure that it had been at least three years already. Rin has grown some, that much was easy to tell. And she had become fully adjusted to her new life as a normal village girl. Sometimes he wondered if she really would want to return to him considering how happy she seemed in the village.

He tried not to think about that, he tried not to think about her. Yet he could not help it, even after so long a time of it not being directed torward him, her smile still invaded his mind.

As he began to notice Rin's height change some over the years, his mind began to wonder is she would choose to go back with him. He cannot choose her desicion he knew that, and neither could the priestess, it was all up to Rin.

As much as it pleased him to see her smile while in the village, in a way it also left him uneasy. As the girl keeps getting older maybe she will come to realize her trust and devotion to him was nothing more then a childish phase.

She was happy where she was, she had lots of friends where she was, she felt needed where she was. Why would she even consider coming back with him, he thought. Perhaps there was more behind his reason for bringing gifts then to simply reassure Rin that he still thought about her.

Perhaps the other reason was to help reassure him as well.

He had to get his mind off that matter, besides Rin's desicion was a long ways away. Sesshomaru focused on the important task coming up. In one month he would be leaving off to war in the North, and between now and then he had to tell Rin the news.

He never told her how she was going to have to stay in the village, she ended up figuring it out on her own. And it was all the more harder for her.

"Not this time," he said aloud. He would not let that happen again.

Whether it was in one week or the day before he left. He swore to himself that he would be the one to tell the news to Rin. He only wondered how she would take it.

Would she cry like she did last time? Would she be angry with him for breaking the last connection they had? Or would she tell him a simple "goodbye" with a smile. He wasn't sure which one he disliked more.

It almost, almost... pained him to see her cry, but... it would of actually pained him to see her not care that he was going away for a while.

Sesshomaru almost shook his head like a dog, he just had to get his mind away from those thoughts. He looked to Rin's new kimono again, and knew now was the perfect time to deliver it considering he could already pick up Rin and Kaede's scent in the herbal fields. The hut was clear.

Suddenly his nose caught that of a certain scent. It was a familiar scent, but he couldn't place the scent with the face. "Could it be?" he thought to himself. It was different, yet the same unusual scent filled his nose. Once Rin's kimono was delivered he had to see for himself.

"Please my Lord leave it to me," Jaken volunteered to deliver Rin's new kimono as fast as he could while Sesshomar waited in the forest.

"Would she like it?" he thought. There was no reason why she shouldn't, it was part of the newer wardrobe that was sent to the sillk shop. When the old woman mentioned that no one else wore one like it he took hold of the fabric and took his leave.

Was Rin a village girl now, yes. Did that mean she had to dress like one, no. He didn't care if anyone mistook it for courting. His thoughts of courting Rin almost made him turn red, but he stopped the color from forming. He just didn't want to see her in common folk cloths.

_If_... Rin were to return to him one day, then she may accompany him to his castle every once in a while, and his mother would throw a fit if she saw Rin dressed in peasant wear. The high priced silk shop had it's uses that was for sure.

He never paid though, considering the price he paid once for Rin's purple kimono was outragously past it's asking. He got anything he wanted for free till all that money he spend was all put to good use.

"Would he be able to see her in it before he left?" he wondered. He bought it, or rather took it especially for her. An ounce of displeasure would certainly be upon him if he is unable to see her in pink for once.

"Wait," he thought. What will happen once he leaves? She will grow more in the next few years he knew that. She will need more kimonos in the years that he is gone. He took a mental note of making sure that Rin's future wardrobe be purchased within the time frame of now and sometime before he left.

His head began to form an ache, there was still so much to do before his departure besides dealing with Rin.

He had to make sure his own lands were protected while he was gone. Inuyashe came to his mind and as much as he despised the thought a half breed ruling temporarilly, Sesshomaru had no choice.

Inuyasha was strong enought to watch out for things for at least a few years. It was not like he was the new Lord, just there to keep an eye on things. Hopefully there will be no trouble while he was gone.

That was the reason why Sesshomaru was going to war in the first place, to make sure any trouble with any regions is dealt with now rather than later.

Can't rule an empire with war going on all the time.

Sesshomaru finally noticed Jaken returning from the hut, and was pleased that Rin nor the priestess had not returned during that time period. His gift was delivered, so his work there was done.

"There it is again," he said quietly, making sure his nose wasn't defying him. Sesshomaru took flight in the air with Jaken holding onto his fur.

Along with that peculiar scent Sesshomaru could also pick up the scent of his brother. He flew higher overhead until he was right above the source of the smell.

"What do you know," he thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome had returned," Jaken said. Sesshomaru didn't have to look down at the girl to know she was there.

"So she returned after all," he thought to himself. He didn't even have to look at his brother to see the happiness his eyes held by having his priestess back.

"Hmm," was all the comment he replied as he allowed a small twitch of his face to show. His memory went back to the day he left Rin in the village, and of the conversation he had with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru forced the thought back, something like that was a long ways away. He did not want to get ahead of himself for once.

Although knowing that if that girl can return to his pathetic excuss for a brother, then there was hope that Rin would one day want to return to him.

It was a question Sesshomaru was very curious to find out.

The priestess girl may be only a mortal, but she wasn't as weak as others. Even Sesshomaru could see some of the resemblences between her and Rin.

They both seemed to be very loyal, brave for the most part, and something about their hearts seemed familiar as well.

Love, Sesshomaru thought of it as nothing but a weak human emotion...he still did. Yet if the girl and his brother held that weak emotion then so be it. Sesshomaru didn't care to much about it anyway, but the girl did suit Inuyasha though. Sesshomaru gave them that much.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was pleased with the girl's return. She returned to Inuyasha after a ceratin amount of time, and she seemed happy though Sesshomaru didn't really look at her.

Perhaps Rin would still want to be with him when the time comes.

Rin and Kagome seemed similar enough. And that alone left Sesshomaru feeling a sence of relief, almsot enough to make him want to sigh it out.

Perhaps that priestess girl wasn't so bad in his mi...

"WHAT!" he thought. What. Did. She. Just. Call. Him.

"Big Brother!" Kagome called out, happy to know she had one now, even in the feudal era.

Sesshomaru's almost sigh of relief turned into a harsh grunt. And his eyes that were about to hold a touch of softness for Kagome suddenly shot death glares straight at her along with an unsatissfied pout to his lips.

Rin and that girl were nothing alike, he thought with a sudden change of mind as Jaken blabbered much nonsence.

"Shut up, I'll kill you," Sesshomaru stated to Jaken.

Nevermind, he thought. He didn't like her anymore.

**Lol this is one of my more humerous storys, I absolutely love it when Kagome called Sesshomaru big brother, and the facial expression that he made. What got me even more was the last thing he decided to say on the anime, too funnny in my opinion. Also I may have him not like Kagome, but i never made him state that he hates her lol**

**Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and ch. 3 "Her gift to Him" is coming soon**. **Please leave a comment if possible!**


	4. Her Gift to Him

**Discalimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. Please R&R!**

"Did Sesshomaru bring you something again?" Kaede asked as Rin inspected her recent gift. They both had just returned from the herb fields, and the moment Rin walked in she spotted a pretty pink kimono on the floor. She smiled for she knew who it was from.

"Yeah a new kimono," she answered back smiling at the beautiful design and material. It always made her day...no...actually it made her whole few months when she would find small gifts within their hut. Small gifts that Rin knew her Lord sent to her. It had been over two years since he left her in the village, and she became fully adjusted to her new life..

She knew he wasn't exactly her Lord anymore, but even though they hadn't made contact in so long she still liked to think that the small gifts he left were ways to remind her that he would always be her Lord Sesshomaru. She giggled for she slightly doubted that was the reason behind his gifts.

She knew what she would gain out of it, she just didn't know what he got out of it. She didn't see herself worth his money even if he did. After everything he had already done for her he still does this, and Rin could never stop loving him for that.

Her love for him still went on and she would of gladely talked about it to Kaede, though Rin had a feeling her caretaker would tell her that her love for Sesshomaru was simply confused for admiration. Rin thought she was right as times, she was still so young and she really didn't understand love. Yet even after so long she still saw her Lord as the most important person in her heart.

That was why even though she always loved the gifts he gave her, she still felt bad that she never gave anything ever in return. She knew that she did not have the money to buy him anything at the expensive price, and to be honest she really didn't know what to get him that he would have any need for. After seeing his castle she had a feeling that he had everything he could ever want or need.

Rin almost let out a sad sigh. "I can't give up," she thought. She would think of something to give him. She knew she didn't have to, but if growing up taught her anything it was that there is a difference between want and need.

And Rin wanted so badly to give Sesshomaru a gift, to show him just how much she still thought about him. His gifts always made her feel so wonderful inside, she only hoped she could find something that could make him feel the same. Something simple yet unique, that was as good as she knew her gift would come. Rin let her thoughts wander as she smoothed her hand down the fabric of her new kimono.

"That's it!" she thought.

"Lady Kaede," Rin asked suddenly. "Do I still have my orange kimono?" she asked while searching inside a small box chest holding her and Kaede's personal belongings.

"We should child," she replied, and at that moment Rin uncovered her previous orange creme kimono.

She smiled and clutched the fabric tightly for she had an idea

~ 1 month later ~

"Do as you please," Sesshomaru concluded to Royokan as he left the forest guardian's den.

"Thank you my Lord, you won't regret this," Royokan shouted out in excitment. He and Sesshomaru just made a deal that Royokan and a few demon allies of his will go and join Sesshomaru in his journey to the North.

Like Sesshomaru, war sparked a certain excitment in the demons, and since they knew the Dog Prince's father it was only natural to serve the new Western Lord when it came to battle. Royokan eyes burned with a passion to fight, and he returned to his den to being the preperations for the trip.

"This is wonderful Master, this adds more demon to the list of those that wish to assist you," Jaken said happily as him and Sesshomaru left the forest.

It has been near one month since he was asked to aid a Norther Lord and join in the war up there. It would seem a rumor of his departure has spreading throughout his lands, for not long after he accpted the request many of his father's allies wished to join and assist him in the war.

They were all his father's allies, so Sesshomaru knew it was more of a duty then a want to serve him. It honestly didn't matter to him what they did, yet over the years of being the new Lord of the West he did have to learn the importants of troops.

During the panther demon war such a thing as "men" didn't mean anything to him. If they died they died, if they ran they ran.

Although, he didn't necessarily win that war, but he didn't lose either. Yet he had a feeling that if he had actaully given a second glance at his comprades then perhpas full victory would of been on his side.

He didn't want to protect a bunch of weaklings, if they weren't strong enough to defend themselves then there should be no reason in coming along with him. If they ran during battle then fine, but they better not expect to be on the next ship home. He made sure to explain that part to them very firmly.

So far it would seem he had a decent amount of troops that were with him. And even if he considered them weak, he would find a purpose for every single one of them. Sesshomaru had bigger plans then to be a general, he wanted to be sat on the highest pedestal and he had come to learn that troops and loyal men were essential to that.

This was no measily battle, this was a full on war, and it would consist of alot of demon. The more troops to add to General Chinatsu's army the better.

So, even though he really despised the idea...he would protect the demons that decided to join him in the war. Coming home with all his men dead would certainly leave a bad reputation for being a bad leader. He may not seem to care, but his pride would say otherwise. So if push came to shove then he would protect his men, he may even save their lifes with his tenseiga if needed.

Speaking of the tenseiga, Sesshomaru decided it was time to visit a certain demon to discuss his departure. Chinatsu should be back to retrieve Sesshomaru and his troops by tomorrow.

Sesshomaru walked from the forest to an all to familiar village far off in another directon, and once he reached the outskirts of the village he caught the scent of his brother and his priestess somewhere off in the fields.

He knew of their relationship now, so he had to make sure his nose told him exactly what they were doing case he should ever accidentaly walk into something he shouldn't have.

That certain scent of intimacy, he hasn't yet found it on his brother. Unlike a certain monk's hut where the scent of intimate contact is bascially plastered around there home. It would explain there new arrival, and Sesshomaru was almost sure there was a fresh new scent in the slayer's womb.

His nose lets him know all is clear, and he soon started walking torward the fields where he met the eyes almost similar to his own.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said as him and Kagome look over to his brother. Sesshomaru stopped only a few feet from the pair, and once he looked at Kagome he could already hear the words she was about to speak.

"Hey bro.." he cut her off with an annoyed hard stare, and Kagome laughed nervously as she waved her hand in dismissing her statement.

"I need to speak with Inuyasha," he said blankly, and after his brother gave a small nod to the girl it was just them two.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke out, almost forgetting about the imp. "Go and accompany her for now," he stated.

Jaken gave a look of dissaproval, but did as he was told anyway. A strange feeling of being babysitter again washed over him.

Once Jaken and Kagome were a good distance away Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his brother. Both of them held a serious look in each others eyes, it was as though they knew what the other had to say.

"I suppose you have heard already," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha gave a small nod.

"Yeah," he answerd shortly. He had heard that his brother would be leaving off to war, rumors were spread all around the country side so it was hard not to hear.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly happy that he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the bastard. He didn't understand where this new feeling came from, but all he knew is that if his jackass of a brother fell at the hands of anyone Inuyasha would kill them. Yet the image of Sesshomaru falling at the hands of someone just didn't play right in Inuyasha's mind.

"Then I suppose you know why I have come here," Sesshomaru said, his hard stare never leaving Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha gave out a sigh and looked down, "Look...I have no desire to be apart of any war. I can't just abandon the village all of a sudden, besides you can handle things without me".

Kagome had just returned not long ago, Inuyasha wanted to be no where else then by her side. There was also the village itself, Miroku and Sango can only take care of certain limit of problems. Inuyasah felt the need to stay, he had to or else who knows what would happen to the village...and to Kagome.

Inuyasha lookd to Sesshomaru again and surprisingly found a confused stare on his face. "Fortunantly for you that is not the reason why I have come here," he said. Now it was Inuyasha who was confused. "Then what is it?"

"Someone will need to take charge of my land while I am away," he stated simply. Inuyasha gave him yet again another confused stare, he already had the village to take care of...now thier father's territory. "Huh?" Inuyasha replied making sure that what he heard was correct.

"Do I need to repeat myself," Sesshomaru replied arrogantly. "It is nothing permanent, once I return I will take control of what is rightfully mine again,' he said reassuringly.

"Besides it's nothing more then weak demons that try to take control. Even a half breed such as yourself can handle them". Sesshomaru had no doubt that Inuyasha could take care of the demons that were trying to take control of his lands. They were no threat at all and if Inuyasha can't handle them then Sesshomaru misjudged his strength.

"Hmmm," Inuyasha had to think about it, but it would seem an answer was needed to be given now. He was satisfied enough with his old man's sword so he really didn' care about his lands. Although, Inuyasha also knew that if he turned down the offer then Sesshomaru would see him a cowardly weakling and he refused to let the jerk see him that way.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, and at that simple word Sesshomaru somehow knew that his lands would be welll protected till he got back.

"Hmm, just keep your senes sharp, if any inturders take contol by the time I get back," Sesshomaru started out, "I will have to kill you". Inuyasha almost laughed at his brother's hallow words, onyl he could make that harsh sentence seem like an everyday thing to say.

Sesshomaru turned around about to take his leave until his brother spoke out again.

"Hey," said Inuyasha, "I will watch over the lands...but don't think that I will be doing it forever," he stated as he stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru. He wasn't that much shorter then him, so when he looked him in the face they were almsot eye to eye.

"So I suggest you make it back soon," Inuyasha concluded, his eyes softening just a tad. He didn't want his only brother to die, a long time ago he would of gladely killed him himself. Though that was then, and this is now.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, unlike Inuyasah his eyes weren't holding any touch of softness to his gaze. That was something only Rin could bring out.

Yet, he didn't give Inuyasha any hard or cold glare back. He simply looked at him, understanding the meaning behind his sentence. If it had been any other time Sesshomaru would of insulted his brother's weak feelings, but this was probably going to be their last meeting before he headed off.

"I seek nothing more then to battle the most formidable of beings," Sesshomaru turned around from Inuyasha.

"So I suggest you too stay alive,".

Inuyasha's face went into shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Sesshomaru just basically tell him that he was strong, and to stay safe? It was in his own arrogant jerkish way of course, but translated, that is what it could of sounded like.

"Right," Inuyasha said sofly as Sesshomaru started walking away form him. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken shouted from behind as he hurried to catch up to his Lord.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spoke out, and Sesshomaru haulted his steps. "Have you told Rin yet?"

Sesshomaru held a few moment of silence. With so many demons pestering him about wanting to aid him in the war he hadn't the time to even see Rin since he left her the pink kimono. He had only tomorrow left to tell he, and he swore to himself he would and he planned to keep it that way. He only needed his chance, and now Inuyasha might just give him one.

"My deparure will take place at the sea North of here," he said turning his head to face Inuyasha. "Bring Rin there to me before the sunets, I will explain everything to her then".

Inuyasha thought it was kind of late to tell the girl then. Yet he also knew that if Sesshomaru had told her any time before now then these past few weeks Rin might not of been as happy as she usually is.

"Alright," Inuyasha said and both brothers finally turned from each other. Sesshomaru heading to who knows where, and Inuyasha heading back to Kagome.

"Hey wait," Kagome suddenly called out just as Sesshomaru was about to take flight. "Sesshomaru," she shouted, Sesshomaru gave an annoyed look for being stopped once again.

Still though edleast she didn't call him "big brother".

"Sesshomaru here," she said as she handed him a large blue silk wrapped package.

"It just... fell from the sky, I don't know where it came from. Look though," she said pointing to a peice of paper that was tied to the knot on top. His name was written on the paper. Someone sent him someting, he thought. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a suspicious glare.

"No, no!," she said nervously, "it wasn't me even Jaken saw it".

Once she pointed to the green imp Sesshomaru looked to his servant. "Yes, it's true my Lord it just fell from the sky and down to us. I tied to sniff out the pest, but before I could even sniff them out the scent dissapeared".

He took the package from her and then took his leave into the air, leaving both Inuyasha and Kagome slightly dissapointed that he didn't open it to their curious eyes.

Sesshomaru made sure he was a good distance from anyone before he decided to do anything . Once they reached a certain distance into the forest he stopped and inspected the rather large silk package.

"Who do you think it is from Master," Jaken asked as he looked curiously to the package wrapped in fine blue silk. There was no name on the outside so it could of been from anyone.

Sesshomaru bent to one knee and started undoing the knot that held the silk wrap in place. From what he could feel just by holding it, there was definintly something to the feel of cloths in there. He could also make a out a strange feeling object, so like everyone else Sesshomaru's curiosity sparked.

Once the package was untied the gift was revealed to Sesshomaru and Jaken's gaze.

It was a fine white silk kimono with purple designs on it. It looked almost similar to the one he had on now, althought the designs were different and instead of the red color it held purple instead. He lifted up the long wardrobe, the end of the long kimono spilling out past his feet.

Usually men would wear material that only went down to their knees or so, then wear hakama's over.

Though becasue of Sesshomaru's nobility his kimono was longer then any peasants, and the white color represented his royal stature. Not to many demon, or humans wore white. And not only did it show his rank it also didn't look half bad on him either.

He looked to the shoulders of the kimono and saw how the designs differ from his red honeycomb flower designs. He looked closely to the purple designs that were embedded on the shoulders, sleeves, and even some that trailed throughout the middle section leading to the ottow section. The designs looked alot like that of bakuseiga's design.

It was like having bakuseigs's design on his warbrobe, each angled line colored a rish shade of purple, and along with the overall white look it was very pleasing to his eyes.

"What a magnifesent kimono sire," Jaken said addoring the feel and look of his master's new wardrobe. "Look Lord Sesshomaru," he spoke out holding up yet something else that came with his gift.

It was a white glove, it looked just like the style his father used to wear yet instead of black and wite this was all white. He looked around but realized the package only came with one, the other one was no where to be found. He thought of it as a mistake at first until he examined the sleeves of his new kimono.

The left side sleeve was shorter then the right side, he looked to the glove and found it to be meant for only his left hand. He supposed this is how the outfit was supposed to look.

His right arm covered up with the long sleeve look he was used to, while his left sleeve would not be so long and his left arm would be covered in its own white gloved atire with his foream and hand fully covered with the exception of his exposed clawed fingers.

He was overall greatly satisfied with his gift, a new kimono would definintly go well with the new chapter coming up in his life. It would surely be worn for his upcoming journey to the North, once they all see his atire they will then know who has the highest ranking in nobility and strength.

The only question now was who sent it? He noticed the young priestess looked far too confused to of been the one to of secretly given it to him. And Inuyasha wold never of done something so loving as to give his dear brother a gift.

"Rin?" he thought. It was a possibiity, for he had a feeling she probably knew the kind of things that he found pleasing to the eye. Yet this kimono was beyond expensive, no simple village shop would have this style. Not even the shop where he gets Rin's kimonos would hold this kind of material. No shop would have a kimono with designs that looked to much like that of bakuseiga's.

No doubt, someone must of requested this specific design and have it made only to meet his own satisfaction. Someone who has seen his sword before, and who knows him all to well.

And for some reason he think he had an idea who.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look," Jaken spoke out as he handed his Lord a small piece of paper found in the silk package.

Sesshomaru opened the small note and what he read didn't surprise him in the least.

"Learn not to go off to a new journey in old rags, do you honestly intend to embarress your poor mother".

Sesshomaru's poison hand burned the paper to dust.

Sesshomaru picked up his gift and started walked along the rest of the forest path with Jaken strolling along behind him.

That mother of his, Sesshomaru thought.

**Thats it for this chapter. I had terrible writers block in the beggining, but im happy with the way it came out.**

**AN: As far as Sesshomaru's new wardrobe goes I didn't really want to give him new cloths, but for the rest of the stories sake I did. I wanted it to be as simple as the kimono he already has and just imagining the designs to look like bakuseiga's designs seem to be simply enough. As far as the glove goes, just picture the one his father wore in the third movies simple enough.**

**Another thing I want to point out is the length of the kimono. I described it to be long, idk if that is really how it is suppose to be, but I researched that back in feudal japan nobles of high rank and stature would wear kimonos at a long length. Sadly Sesshomaru never really reveals to much of what is underneath all that armour and cloths lol **

**Yet having a long kimono would only make sence since Sesshomaru is a high rank Lord even if he is a demon. Plus I doubt it is simply air that makes his hakamas give off that balloon type effect XD **

**Anyway thanks for reading and I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last for this story. Please leave a comment if you can thanks!**


	5. Tying the Knot

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. Please R&R.**

"There," Rin stated as she held up her month long project before her very eyes. She was very pleased with her work, and who wouldn't be considering how long it took her to think of and make it.

She smiled to herself, "He's worth it though, she thought.

She stood up from the floor and began to head over to her pink kimono laying over her and Kaede's bedding. Rin loved the priviledge of switching her wardrobe daily, even if it was just two outfits it was more then the other children had in the village. Actually it was more then most people had in the village, and everyday Rin was grateful.

She never gloated about the fact that she had nicer things then the other villagers did, and she never rubbed it in there faces especially not the younger girls. They already enveyed the fact that she got a new kimono when the expensive looking orange one started to become shorter on her, than for Rin to have another expensive looking outfit just set all the children in a rage of jealousy.

She still had friends though, and Rin soon found out who were her real friends were. The real friends being the ones that didn't get jealous becasue she got nicer things,, or edleast didn't show it.

Rin picked up the farbic of her pink kimono and dressed in it so that she may head on out into the village. She stuffed her little gift inside her wardrobe and headed over to Sango's home. As she walked along the path to her friend's hut, Rin wandered where Lady Kaede could of gotten to. The moment she spotted Kagome she had to ask.

"Kaede, oh yes Inuyasha wanted to have a word with her this morning," Kagome answered when Rin asked about Kaede's whereabouts.

"Thats good, I actually wanted some time alone for today," Rin said happily, and both girls smiled at the amusement.

"Say...Kagome," Rin asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said as soon as both of them started walking to Sango and Miroku's hut. "I would like your opinion on something," Rin said nervously as she stareted digging through her kimono for her little gift. "Sure," Kagome replied as they stopped for Rin to reveal the small gift she had.

"Wow, I love it!" Kagome said adoringly with Rin smiling nervously. "You really think so," Rin said. Her face turned the shade of her kimono from the compliment she recieved.

"I sure do, what are these," Kagome pointed out. "Oh, Lady Kaede gave me those she said that it would give the gift more charm or something like that," Rin replied.

"Well I think it looks absolutely wonderful...so..." Kagome teased as she nudged Rin's shoulder. "Who is it for?" she asked.

Rin's face suddenly went from pink to red, and she put her gift back into her kimono hoping to avoid the embarressing converastion soon to come.

"Is it for a boy," Kagome asked as she smiled at Rin's bush. "Well...yeah ,'" Rin replied shakily and put her two indes fingers together out of pure nervousness.

"Well with that gift, I would say this ceratin boy is a lucky person," Kagome said as her smile also lighted up Rin's face . Rin nodded happily and started walking torward Miroku and Sango's hut again.

"Where you going," Kagome shouted out. "Im going to go and see Kohaku," Rin shouted back with a wave of her hand.

"Kohaku," Kagome thought. Did Rin have a crush on Kohaku?

xxx

"Well what do you think, would you wear it?" Rin asked as Kohaku inspected the item she held out to him. His face turned a shade of red. Was she giving it to him? Was it a gift for him? What was she trying to say to him?

"Uh..sure of course I would," he answered shyly. "You don't think it is too girly do you," she asked as she inspected her gift herself.

"N..no of coure not," he reassured her for it really was not. "I would much rather wear that then the little flower necklaces my nieces make me wear," he said smiling, yet fully serious on the situation.

Rin laughed at his comment and Kohaku couldn't help but stare at her happy smile and face. "Cute," he thought.

Kohaku looked to the pretty girl in the pretty pink kimono. Kohaku always thought of Rin as a friend, but it wasn't until now that he realized how cute she really was. She must of been 11 by now, a little younger then him but no big deal. If Rin truely did have a crush on him then why shouldn't he happily accept it. She was very pretty and the kindest thing he had ever met, besides his sister of course.

Having such a pretty smile around him all the time would defininy make his want to return from training sooner then usual. Kohaku also hadn't seen any trace of Sesshomaru in a long time so he just thought that the Dog Lord had left Rin to be on his own way in life.

Still though, Sesshomare and Rin had been through alot, and he had a feeling it wasn't Kaede that got Rin that expensive looking kimono.

Kohaku looked to Rin's happy face as she let him hold her gift, it really was a sweet thing she did making it. Suddenly he looked to Rin'e empty hand, he...had an uge to hold it for some reason.

"If I accept her gift," he wondered, "will that make us a couple from now on. Will she let me hold her hand?". Kohaku held her gift in one hand and nodded and she in turn smiled at him again. Kohaku gulped as he stretched out his arm to try to grasp the hand smaller than his.

"Well...," Rin said simply, and took her gift back from Kohaku. Kohaku gave a surprised and even more confused stare as he watched his pretty girl in pink turn away from him with a smile.

"Thanks alot for your opinion Kohaku, I really appreciat it," she shouted as she headed into the direction of the village. Kohaku stared back as his face began to turn purple, and his whole word suddenyl turned cold. If he didn't know any better he would say that a blizzard storm was happening at that very moment.

"So...um...ok," he thought, his mind completely confused now.

(Meanwhile nearw the sacred tree)

"I suppose if yae already agreed to it...then there is nothing I can do to stop it," Kaede said to Inuyasha. "She won't be long, just a simple goodbye and then I will return her to the village," Inuyasha said reassuringly. Kaede thought about wheat he said and chuckled lightly to herself.

"What's so funny," he asked, a confused look forming on his face. "Yae believe that the goodbye that will be taking place amongst those two will be simple," she replied back. "I used to think that is all they needed to sperate...a simple goodbye."

Kaede's mind went back to the memory of Sesshomaru's hand on Rin's cheeck as the the girl cried her eyes out in the contents of his palm.

"Very well Inuyasah take Rin to go and see Sesshomaru, just have her back here when it's all over," Kaede said as she started walking back to the village, Inuyasha's agreed grunt fully heard.

xxx

"Hold on tight," Inuyasha ordered as Rin clutched on tightly to his back. "Yes ok, but you still havn't told me where were going," Rin said just as Inuyasha began leaping into the air.

"I already told you, you'll find out when we get there."

"To the sea located in the North was it?" Inuyasha thought as he started heading over to the smell of sea water off to the North.

He wasn't entirely sure of what exactly was going to occure. He figured just drop Rin off, she and his brother spent all of ten minutes together, he leaves, and Inuyasha returns Rin back to the villlage. It all seemed simple enough, but perhaps it seemed too simple

"There is someone waiting for you over by the sea," Inuyasha said as he kept leaping through the trees. Rin pocked her head over his shoulder and gave him a curious look. Inuyasha smiled at her, "I think you may know him," he said.

Suddenly it seemed like Rin's whole word suddenly brightened up, knowing that it could be no one else besides her Lord her smile widened and stayed that way the whole ride there.

The trip with Inuyasha wasn't necessarily a long one, only a few minutes traveling many many miles to get to their destination. Once the smell of ocean water was in reach Inuyasha lost track of any smell, thankefully the sounds of demons all huddled together was enough to lead him to Sesshomaru.

Once he saw the decent crowd of demons in all shapes and sizes he concluded it must of been the troops that were going with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha hid within the trees with Rin still on his back, wouldn't want all those demons to spot a yummy human girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke barely above a whisper. She was able to see him at the edge of the water looking out beyond the sea. Rin was only able to see his back, but just the sight of him was enough for her to put on her happiest of smiles. To know that he was alright, and that all of his body parts seemed to be in check as far as she could see.

Rin knew she should never have to worry about a powerful demon such as him, but she just could never help it. Sometimes in the middle of the night she would wonder how his mood was during that time. Was he stressed about something like he normaly was, or did something make him angry again.

Many times Rin wished she was able to see how he was doing, not that she knew she was going to be needed. Just to see if he was in good spirits was all she ever wanted to know. Now seeing him look out to the sea, the sun setting causing his whole being to turn a dark shade she almost had a hard time telling if it was really him. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood.

The moment he turned around golden eyes met brown sweet ones. Those beautiful ember eyes is what stood out the most at the moment. She knew Inuyasha had the same eyes, but his eyes never held that firey tint that gave off the look of ember.

If she were to descibe Inuyasha's eyes she would say they were a pretty gold, not the sunset burning color she would find in her Lord's eyes. Perhaprs it was becasue he was always in a bad mood over something, she thought. So his eyes would look like they were burning sometimes.

She didn't care if he was sort of an ill tempered person, she didn't even care if he was considered mean or cruel at times. As she got older she had began to see the flaws her previous child years couldn't let her see. And she knew that the older she got the more flaws she will be faced with seeing.

Yet even after three years she still couldn't help but love that walking personality disorder known as her Lord Sesshomaru.

Once Sesshomaru spotted Rin and Inuyasha he motioned for him to follow him down the shores of the beach. He left Jaken and the troops to their little celebration. What they were so happy about he really didn't know.

Inuyasha caught the signal and stated heading down along the forest that stood just beyond the rocks of the beach. The moment he saw Sesshomaru stop he set Rin down on her feet. "I think he want's to see you," he told her. It was a waste of his breath though for the second she was on the ground she was already running to him. His beautiful senset eyes inviting her to be within his presence.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said happily as she stood only a few feet from him. He looked down to her and once he saw her happy smile be shined at him it seemed that every doubt he ever had about Rin no longer caring about him suddenly vanished.

Inuyasha looked to both of them and decided to give them their privacy for a moment as he went off into the forest somewhere.

"You have on new cloths," she stated as she noticed the white armor glove on his left hand while his right hand was covering in his long sleeve as it normally was. "It looks really good on you," she mentioned sweetly. If it hadn't been for the bright sunset shining on her face, then the blush she has would of been more noticable.

Sesshomaru hear her compliment to him, but really he focused on how Rin looked in the new pink kimono he bought for her. It was slightly bunched at the waist, to big he knew. It would work though considering she would grow more pretty soon. The overall look on her, he thought, looked very pleasing. He even noticed she was wearing one of the hair ribbons he left for her many months ago.

His pride, and something he would consider to be his heart, swelled knowing she enjoyed all the gifts that he had bought for her. Even if she didn't use them he would of still got them for her, but seeing them being put to good use made him see that it was worth every last coin he paid.

"As does your wardrobe," he said suddenly, "it suits you". This time anyone could of noticed how red Rin's face got at his comment, and she turned her head slightly to the side to hide the red blush in her cheeks.

"Thanks you," she said sweetly as she faced him again. "Thank you so much...for everything you have given me," Rin's eyes locked with his, and she didn't care if her cheeks were still red. After everything he had given her she never once was able to thank him properly. Now she can, she thought to herself. Rin put her hand inside her kimono searching for her gift that she had made to be given to none other than her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru...," she asked knowing full well that his silence meant for her to go on. Rin wanted for the longest time to give her Lord a gift, just as he always gave her one.

A gift to show him how much he still meant to her. To show him that she appreciated everything he did for her. To show him that she loved him, but she hoped he never figured out that last part for she didn't want to embarress him by letting him know that a little child loved him.

"I...I have a..a gift," she said, stumbling on words. She was very nervous at the moment and Sesshomaru could tell. "It's a gift...for you," she whispered out.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a tad at her statement.

"Gift?" he questioned out loud. As Rin was about to take the gift out of her kimono she noticed her Lord getting on one knee in front of her. Soon the pair was at eye level with each other. Rin did grow a few inches over the years so she looked almost directly at her lords eyes from where she stood.

She hesitateda at first, not knowing what he would think. Yet she already said she had it so no backing out now. Rin slowely brought out the item from the contents of her kimono and she focused on her Lord's face as she presented her gift before him.

She noticed his eyes widening up more, and she even noticed a very tiny gap between his lips form. He didn't give her no hard stare back so she took it as all was good so far.

Sesshomar looked to his new gift Rin held out for him.

It was a a braided necklace she held out to him. The material used to creat the fine silk braids was the same material of Rin's orange creme kimono. He could tell because that was the colors of the silk braid. Orange silk braided together with a creme silk braid and then finally with one of her greem hair ribbons. Her orange kimono did have green designs on it, so she had to incorporate that color in as well.

He took the gift from her hands and inspected it for a while. The materai was bright and soft, and it all blended together well. It was as though he was holding Rin herself in his hands, becasue that was what the gift reminded him of...Rin.

He then noticed four small peal beads that were placed evenly throughout the necklace. They were white beads, but for some reason they reminded him of the beads that adorned Inuyasha's neck. Those mysterious beads that held some magical power over the half breed.

"Lady Kaede said those would bring the necklace charm," Rin said, still not knowing the whole reason behind charm, but she liked the way they looked.

Sesshomaru suspitions were brought to the front of the line, if the priestess made the request that the beads be added on then could she could of put some magic spell on the necklace. Sesshomaru thought about the strange way his brother would always fall to the ground at one single word, could this necklace have that same effect?

He didn't sence no purification power though, and nothing evil came of it as well. It was all simply a necklace, a necklace Rin took the time to make for him.

Even if there was some magical spell to the necklace, he found himself thinking he would still wear it. Besides his parents, no one ever offered or gave him anything before. They all assumed he had everything, which he did so it never made any difference if they wanted to give him something or not.

Yet here was a young girl who took the time to make him something, and Sesshomaru could tell she put alot of thought and work into it. The thought that someone actually wanting to give him something was still so fresh and new to his mind he just had to clerify that if was true.

"You made this," he started out slowely, "for me?" he had meant for it to be a statement, but it might of come out to sound like a question.

"Yes," she replied sweetly as her hands were brought behind her back, and her pink stained cheeks only turned brighter. One of her feet begun playing in the sand, and she looked halfway down with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru saw it all, and knew at that moment he there was no chance he was going to deny this gift of hers now. He didn't want to and that was that. He always got what he wanted, and he wanted to keep her gift.

He would trade even his new wardrobe just to keep the gift she gave him. How someone as cruel as him could deserve such a thing he did not know. Rin seemed to think he did though, and if she made the git for him then it was he that would wear it.

Rin saw as her Lord grab on to the end of the two strings that ended from the silk braids, and he began to lead the strings to his neck.

"He is going to wear it!" Rin thought happily, and suddenly before she knew what she was doing she stopped him. She grabbed his hand gently whcih surprised both of them.

"M..may I?" she asked taking her hand away form his quickly.

Sesshomaru answered her by giving her the necklace, and him in return using his right hand to pull back his long hair. Rin looked in awe that he was going to let her get so close to him. She never remembered getting so close to his face before, it always seemed like some exotic tresure that had "Do Not Touch" written on it.

Rin got closer to him, the feeling of his strong powerful body so close to hers warmed the cold feeling she didn't even know she felt. She wrapped her arms over his powerful shoulders to begin tying the knot to hold the necklace in place. All of a sudden she heard him speak.

"Rin," he said softly as the tip of his nose touched her shoulder for just a second.

"Yes," she replied. Rin noticed that he didn't answer right away, and wondered if he was alright. Was something wrong with her gift? Was he feeling alright? She wanted to check his forehead to see if he had a fever. Yet his whole face seemed to be one of the parts of his body that just seemed to far beyond her reach to ever touch.

"I will be leaving soon," he told her gently, almost like a whisper. He waited to hear some sort of distressed reaction.

"I understand my Lord, let me just finish tying this knot and I will let you go," she replied back sweetly as she enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. It was almost like she was hugging him, the thought made her feel so giddy inside.

"No...," she heard him say, and at that word she looked from her the knot she was trying to tie to his face. There was something odd about his look. It almost looked like his eyes were showing a tint of sadness.

"I am leaving...off to war," he spoke back, and this time Rin's whole body froze and the strings fell from her hands. The necklace fell to the sand as did a piece of her heart.

**It's not over yet people! I never do know when my story will end lol bad me XD I intended for this chapter to be the ending but it turned out longer then I thought so I had to split the final chapter into two. I should update the other tommorow. Please leave a comment if possible!**


	6. Until We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

"I am leaving...off to war," he spoke back, and this time Rin's whole body froze and the strings fell from her hands. The necklace fell to the gound as did a piece of her heart.

"Up North," he said, for he knew the the question of his destination must of been on her mind.

Rin's eyes went wide, and her mouth gasped when she heard what he just said. So many things ran through her mind, but only one question kept coming up the most.

"How long will you be gone," she asked softly.

"I do not know," he answered, truthfully enough. Sesshomaru grabbed the necklace she dropped and handed it to her. When Rin finally noticed what he was handing to her she set out on trying to tie the necklace around his neck again.

Rin tried her best to hold back the tears that wanted to come out, and she did for the most part. Although, the heavy breathing and even small hiccups was just something that was out of her control.

After some shaking of her fingers, and stubling of the thumbs. Rin was finally able to tie the necklace around Sesshomaru's neck. She was done, but she didn't let go.

On the contrary, she even hooked her arms around his neck which brought her closer, and Sesshomaru stiffened in her embrace. When she felt his muscles tense she had the feeling what she was doing was probably overstepping her boundaries on her contact with him. If even possible her heart sunk even lower, just like her feet against the soft sand.

She wanted to let go so that he would not be angry, but she just could not find herself unlocking her arms from around his neck. She was already choking back a sob.

Her chin was resting on his right soulder, it was necessary so that she was able to see her hands at work when tying his necklace. Her head tilted just a bit, and before she knew what she was doing she noticed her head was layed agiainst his shoulder with her nose barely touching his soft neck.

When she felt his muscles jerk once again she then decided to let go of him completely. She knew he wasn't one to enjoy close contact with another. She thought it only made sence that he wouldn't feel comftorable in her odd embrace.

Rin unhooked her arms and stepped back ready to apoligize for getting so close to him. The moment her foot took a step back though something gently pushed her head back onto his shoulder.

Shock filled her body and eyes when she noticed it was his own hand that was on her head. He didn't push her any closer then simply getting her cheek to touch the fabric of his shoulder. And once the small contact was made he stilled his hand on her head. He simply held his hand there neither pushing her any further nor away.

The shock from Rin's eyes didn't dissapear yet, and now having his hand basically tell her to keep holding him made her entire stomach flutter. The thought of him actually returning her embrace in his own little way casued her to lock arms around his neck again, and he in turn ran his thumb against her hair.

Sesshomaru looked to the small girl embracing him. "She's embracing me," he thought. His body couldn't deny the twitches it made from the simplest of moves she did. It wasn't as though he hated what she was doing, it was just that the touch was so foreign to him.

Embracing someone was a sign of afftection, something Sesshomaru never remembered recieving or giving...that was until she came along. The feeling that washed over him, it was strange yet warm at the same time. The way he would describe Rin when she first began traveling in his presence.

Once he went to war he knew for a fact the only kind of touch he would recieve would be that of destruction. No embraces will be directed torward him, instead he will be faced with sting of clawas and the clash of swords.

So naturally when that warm feeling Rin was giving him suddeny stopped, his left gloved hand took its place on her raven colored hair. His touch sending her back to allow that warm feeling to wash over him again.

Did he enjoy the feeling of her embrace...he honestly did, he admitted it.

Was he embracing her back...he honestly didn't know exactly what he was doing.

Was it considered weak...he honestly didn't care.

He did what he wanted, and he wanted Rin to keep holding him the way she was. Nothing else really seemed to matter at that point.

"War...huh," he thought. The only reason he even considered being apart of it...the only reason was locking arms around his neck and laying her head against his shoulder. Rin was the only reason he was doing this, and he knew that. He had to be apart of this war or else who knows the kind of dangers she would be faced with if a demon war ended up finding it's way to the West. A demon war could care less about the inhabitents of a human village.

"It's all for her," he admitted in the contents of his mind. A thought of weakness perhaps, but again he didn't care.

Rin buried her face in his new kimono and let her heavy brething go on from there. Yet despite the happy feeling mending her heart back in place she still had to face the reality of the situation.

She couldn't believe what was happening was really happening. Now not only can she not see him, but the thought of war led her to worry even more about her Lord then ever before.

"He could die," she thought. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"It should be no longer then just a few years," he told her, hoping that something he could say would be able to settle her heavy breathing.

"A few year's," Rin thought. She was already sad thinking it would be one or two years, but a few sounded more along the lines of four or five. Rin chocked back a small sob, and she tightened her grip on the back of his neck.

What if something happens on his trip there, of something happens during his trip back? She could not help but worry so much about it. She knew how powerful he was, but she also knew that war was nothing like a one on one battle.

"My Lord," she started out through heavy gasps. "Please...please just..."

He alreasy had a feeling what she was going to say. He had tryed to keep her from his thoughts, but there was just no power in the world that could allow him to ever forget about her. Also once he returned it's Rin's scent that he would seek out first.

"Please...just...be safe," she told him, her hands softly massaging the back of his neck. He leaned slightly into her comftorable touch. What she said surprised him some, for he had not ecpected her to say that.

"Please don't forget about me, please come see me when you return," that was the things he expected for her to say. Yet here she was asking him to stay safe. All she wanted was for him to be safe. His brows arched upward, a strange sympathetic feeling coming to him at the thought of her being so worried about him.

"Please my Lord," she spoke again, "please dont..." The word "die" just couldn't escape her mouth. The though of some messenger coming to her in the future and saying her beloved Lord Sesshomaru was dead was a thought painful enough to hurt her even now.

Rin suddenly felt the hand on her head go torwards he cheek, and pull her face from his shoulder to look him in the eye. While his white gloved hand held her chin gently to look up at him, his right hand went straight to her cheek. She automtically leaned into his touch, the soft touch she had come to love so much.

"As if that is even possible," he reassured her in his own static Lord way. Rin just couldn't see him telling her not to worry he will be alright. What he told her not only represented his cocky attitude, but it also reassured her worry over him.

Rin let out a tiny smile and knodded her head. His hand left her chin. Now the only physical contact was the right hand still on his cheek, and her small hands around his neck.

Rin's hands went from his neck to his shoulders, and she quickly went to adjust his necklace properly. The colors of orange, creme, and green complimented well with his white and purple atire.

"I will return," he whispered when they made eye contact again. Rin looked into the eyes that she loved so much, seeing the truth in his comment through his golden orbs.

She looked at his whole face, and suddenly it seemed that the "Do Not touch" she imagined written all over had for some reason vanished. The urge to touch his face was so great she didn't even realise that her hands were traveling from his shoulders to the bottom of his chin.

She was that much closer to his cheeks, but she just had to ask. It was only out of respect that she wanted to ask to touch his perfect face.

"May I?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru removed his hand from her cheek and leaned his face closer to hers. It was all the answer she needed, and she felt a relief wrap around her heart for him not rejecting her request.

Rin's hands left the soft skin under his chin, and her finger tips began heading for the fare skin of his cheeks.

She had always dreamed of touching each mysterious mark on his face, and when she was able to touch the skin of his hand she thought that was as far as she was ever going to get.

Her finger tips met the skin on his soft cheeks, and only one word went to her mind.

"Warm," she thought. Rin didn't think her Lord was colded hearted, even if lots of other people did. He had his personality flaws though, and one would figure such a cold heart would lead to a cold body. Yet quite the contrary his whole face felt warm. Not hot, just warm..."Warm, soft and smooth," she thought.

Like soft dogs fur, and the amusing thought almost made her giggle.

The pads of her finger tips went straight to perform the one thing she had wanted to do since she first laid eyes on his face. Her fingers began to trace the striped lines that adorned his porcelain cheeks. She always wondered if the marks felt anything different from his regular skin. Of course his skin was already soft, how much better could it feel.

Seems anything is possible, for the moment she reached his magenta marks it felt as though she were running her hands over her silk kimonos. His marks were that soft, and Rin cherished ever second she got in running her fingers up the marks that ended near his ears.

She then heard a noise rumble through his body. She would of thought he was growling at her, but it wasn't a rough noise. Could he be...it almost sounded like...purring?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at her touch, it was comforting...soothing. His marks that were scattered throughout his body were very sensitive, but he knew Rin was just as gently as her heart. When she began to rub his cheek markings, a low moan rumbled through his body.

It was a small moan, but because of his deep baritone voice and dog like heritage even he noticed he sounded like he was purring. "What was this?" he thought. He was no feline, yet the small massage Rin was giving his sensitive cheeks left him feeling very comftorable he couldn't help the sounds he was making.

Sesshomaru quieted his purring like moans, but when Rin's curious hands decided to explore the back of his highly sensitive ears his purring increased. She just had to go for his ears, he thought. It was not on his ears, more like behind them. And just like any other dog, the feeling of being touched behinf the ears was very soothing.

Rin's hands continued their little voyage from his ears to her Lord's face. She ran the pads of her thumbs against his eyes lids and found that it really wasn't eye powder he was wearing. She was never truely sure if it was or wasn't, but now she knew it was just like another marking.

Then her hands past his forehead to run her small fingers through his hair. Pure white silk, she thought. Just like his cheek stripes, there were times that she noticed his hair changing color. There were times during the night that his hair tuned into a pure light silver when the waves of the night sky washed over his head. Then at times when the moon was out and bright she noticed a light blue tint glowing from those beautiful locks.

After giving his hair its proper attention her hands traveled to the treasure of her little quest. The blue cresent moon standing proudly upon his forehead. Rin's fingers traced the mark gently and smoothly, it looked exactly like the image she saw almost every night. She heard her Lord's chest rumble again.

She thought the sound he was making was the cutest thing in the world, it sounded like a pur but she knew he was no cat.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a voice called from below the shores of the beach. Sesshomaru found Jaken running torward them, but he shot his servant a hard glare as to keep his distance. At the sound of Jaken's voice Rin suddenly dropped her hands from Sesshomaru's face.

Jaken stopped when he noticed Rin was with their Lord, and the moment he recieved a death glare he had every intention of turning around.

"My Lord the ship, its in eyes reach," he shouted. Sesshomaru gave him another annoyed look, and Jaken retreated at that moment.

Sesshomraru's cold hard stare turned warm and soft when he looked back at Rin. Her eyes held the expected sadness in them, but she did not cry, much to his satisfaction. Knowing that she was crying over his departure would of sent a sting to his heart. It was just like when he left her in the village, although this time there will be no goodbye involved for they both knew he wold be back. He made a promise that day that he would not ever utter the words "Farewell" to Rin again.

Her hands were no longer on his face, but on the necklace she made for him. She was so glad that he had accepted her gift, but not near as glad as knowing that he liked it. It was as though she was putting a collar on her doggie, even if the time came to have to releasae him from his leash. Rin knew she could not stop him from doing what he had to do, all she could do was wait patiently for his return.

When his own hand reached up to touch his new necklace his eyes spoke out the grateful phrase his mouth could not. Rin did not hear his thank you, but she saw it clearly through his face, the same face he let her explore only a few moments ago.

Suddenly a horn was heard over the sea and they both looked back to see a rather large ship heading in their direction. General Chinatsu had arrived, and it was time for Sesshomaru to take his leave.

He looked over to Rin who still held a sad expression in her face. He had to get rid of it, he did not want the last thing he saw before he left to be a frown upon the girl that he admit meant so much to him.

"Rin...," he spoke out, but couldn't think of anything to say. His eyes driffted down, he didn't know what to do or say that would bring a smile to her face.

Suddenly he heard her speak his name, and when he looked up he saw the smile he had desired to see.

"I'll wait for your return," she said sweetly as she brought her forehead closer to his. Sesshomaru saw her smile and when she spoke out that she would wait for his return his forhead met hers.

There eyes closed at the simple contact of their forheads meeting, and they stayed like that for only a few short moments. Sesshomaru relished in the peaceful moment he shared with Rin, knowing that no peaceful feeling will come with the war. He may as well enjoy her presence while he could.

When the sounds of Sesshomaru's troops came within ears range Sesshomaru let out a tiring sigh and he knew it was time. Rin opened her eyes and stepped back as Sesshomaru stood up from the sand. He looked into Rin's eyes as she looked back to his. It seemed like there was nothing more to say, all he could of said was spoken through either his lips of face.

"Look like it's time," a voice from the forest spoke out. Inuyasha came from hidding within the trees, and he looked to Rin who looked back at him. Sesshomaru knodded his head and turned around facing the sea again.

Inuyasha hadn't been there the whole time, but when the sound of a horn came to his ears he thought it was time for Rin and him to take their leave as well.

Inuyasha turned around and faced his back to Rin and asked her to get on. Rin looked to her Lord and the front of his body was still facing the sea. She knew the sweet time they just shared was between them, and it was because Inuyasha was so near that his affectionant mood changed.

Rin walked over to Inuyasha and settled on his back. Inuyasha gave one last look at his brother, Sesshomaru's back still to them.

"You stay alive, you hear," he told Sesshomaru. "There's people here who expect you back". Ironic that the two people who would miss him more then others were the very ones that saw him last before he left. Sesshomaru said nothing, and when he head Inuyasha leap into the forest he took a small glance back.

Lucky for him as did Rin, and the pair shared one last glance before their line of sight was blocked from the forest trees.

"Come back soon, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin thought.

xxx

"Looks like their gone," Inuyasha stated when the sound of another horn was heard. The horn signaling the departue of a ship. Rin looked back to the ocean, the sight of water almost gone. She looked up to the sky, nightfall had come and Rin found it ironic that the moon be in the shape that it's in. The soft skin of her Lord still lingering on her fingertips.

"He'll be fine," Inuyasha told her, and Rin looked to him. "Trust me, you and I both know Sesshomaru isn't the type of guy that is easy to kill". Rin smiled a little at Inuyasha's reassuring comment. "Thanks," Rin told him as she clutched his shoulder slightly.

Inuyasha looked back and smiled, "If anyone needs to fear for their lifes, it's the demons he'll be fighting against."

Both of them smiled at that commet, and after a good while of runnning and jumping Inuyasah and Rin made it back to the village.

Inuyasha leaped onto Kaede's roof and he plaed Rin down on the ground.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for everything," she said quietly, as to not wake up Kaede. "Sure," he replied, then leaped from the roof heading into the direction of Kagom's scent.

Once he was out of sight Rin moved the mat at the door to reveal the inside of the hut. She met with the face of Kaede which surprised Rin that she was up this late.

"Lady Kaede, I thought you would be asleep for the night," she said as she walked onto the wood panel flooring.

"I wanted to wait for yae to return," Kaed replied as she looked to Rin's fake smile. "Yae be alright child?"

"Just tired," Rin said. Her body set on getting her bed ready and lying down. When she went over to the end of the wall to get her sheets out she noticed there was an unfamiliar chest. Rin didn't even notice, and she eyes it curiously.

"I walked in, and that was here," Kaede spoke out as she also began getting her bed ready for sleep. "I havn't opened it, it's addressed to yae".

Rin looked closer to the chest and did infact notice her name was carved on the top right hand corner. She unhooked the silver clasps thinking how beautiful the chest alone was.

When she finally heaved the heavy top off her eyes were flashed with the bright beauty of the rainbow itself. Every color she could imagine was presented to her eyes.

"Kimono's!" Rin said aloud.

Kimonos of almost every style and color layed neatly within the chest, all were of different sizes as well. "So many," she thought as her curious hands started fondling through the farbic and picking out random outfit after random outfit. "They are all so beautiful," Rin said.

"I agree, I've never seen such expensive silk before," Kaede said as she join Rin in looking at the chest full of treasures. "I see they have come in different sizes, it looks like yae need not worry about wardrobe for a while child".

Rin's eyes teared up for she knew there was only one person who could of given all this to her. Tears were starting to find there way to Rin's eyes, then a sudden color caught her eye. It was the only one color out of all the kimonos. Rin picked up the certain kimono and studyed it well. It was much longer then the rest, and the thing that stood out most from the fabric was the one thing that let Rin know what it was.

"This is...,"

xxx

In a village far off from Inuyasha's, an old woman sat alone in her large silk shop. She studies the empty walls that used to hold so much color. There was nothing more she could do, she spent the money the handsome warrior in white gave her, and in return he took off with her month's stock of the prettiest kimonos. Every last one of them too, he even left with a fine wood carved chest.

The old woman let out a depressed sigh, thinking if her Lord will even let her run the silk shop anymore. It was all that warrior's fault, she thought.

"That wretched beautiful man," she thought angrily.

xxx

That night in a small hut, a young girl cuddled into her bed loving the warm feeling her new gift was sending her.

Rin was wrapped in a long white kimono with red flower honeycomb designs on it, and she cuddled more into the fabric. It was so soft, comftorable, and warm. So much more better then the regular cotton blankets she was given to sleep with, not that she was ungrateful.

Rin wasn't yet able to sleep, so many thought ran through her head, her Lord was on his way to war. Who knows when she will ever see him again, but everytime she felt that she was on the verge of tears she buried her face in his previous white kimono he left behind for her.

"It smells just like him," she thought. A pure masculin smell, she thought. And yet the there was no smell of sweat, blood, or dirt for along with the masculine smell came a scent of femininity as well. The smell of the mountain air mixed with the pine of the forest, and with a tint of flowers and winter air. It was all her Lord Sesshomaru.

If she didn't know any better she would of believed it was him holding her tightly instead of his kimono, but it was enough.

"It's enough," Rin thought, as her eyes became to heavy for her to keep up any longer. Her mind driffting to sleep as she dreamed of the day until she and her Lord Sesshomaru will meet again.

**Finally Done! longest story yet, please ready the AN and please review!**


	7. Author's Note

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with my stories I hope you have enjoyed them so far and thanks so much to those that have left comments. **

**As I have mentioned before the next story will have Rin grown up and I am in the process of making it. Of course classes start soon for me so uploading won't be as quickly as before. I will get it done though I love writing about this character to much to stop now. So I ask kindly for your patience and keep an eye out for my next story that I will post up as soon as I can.**

**BTW: For those of you who wonder why I am not writing more about Sesshomaru's time in the war, I will probably give some flashbacks of his time in the war in my future stories, but right now I knew if I went that far I might never of gotten to a story where Rin was older lol **

**Thanks again to all of my readers! till next time**


End file.
